<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拔杯|Hannigram】周年纪念 Anniversary（s3后一周年的甜甜小短篇，NC17，一发完） by xcbdsjq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069179">【拔杯|Hannigram】周年纪念 Anniversary（s3后一周年的甜甜小短篇，NC17，一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq'>xcbdsjq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>坠崖后一周年的小短篇，可以配合我的其他短篇食用，单独吃也一样，甜甜哒！不确定这是不是pwp<br/>详细性描写，exhibitionism kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拔杯|Hannigram】周年纪念 Anniversary（s3后一周年的甜甜小短篇，NC17，一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是我最近几个月画的漫画的故事的文字版本，写的是s3后逃脱一周年的故事，想写一下甜甜的（？）周年日，来自一个专注exhibitionism一万年的作者，希望这次的kink没有吓到大家……<br/>围裙play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">汉尼拔把百里香投入水里</span> <span class="s2">……un…deux…trois…quatre…</span> <span class="s1">他数着秒，一边想着晚上是做小羊排还是做牛肉</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">或者鱼汤也不错，如果威尔一会儿决定出去钓鱼的话。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">报纸被随意的摊开在咖啡桌上，头条是加粗斜体，<b>谋杀夫夫已经失踪一年</b>，旁边的版面上写着佛罗伦萨卡波尼图书馆重新开放，新任馆长来自但丁的故乡</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">汉尼拔要用迷迭香腌制小羊排，白奶油汁里面加一点去年份的灰皮诺，改进了的方子，他敢说一定好吃的令人咂舌</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">绿色的汤汁咕嘟咕嘟冒气，泡沫沿着勺子爬上来，让他想起草甸上的露珠，想起他的爱人含泣的眼睛，让他出神的看了好一会儿，那种难以描摹的绿色像是毛玻璃后面雾霭中的森林，雾散了就不复存在，</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">得先煎再烤，这样表皮是焦脆的，切开内侧却还是娇嫩的粉</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">像那双眼睛的主人意乱情迷之时脸颊上隐隐透出来的那样。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他走向他们的床，向床上的那个人儿俯下身子，他的眼皮阖着，轻的像被风吹动的花瓣，额头上的鬈发看上去是那么柔软，他想象自己把手按在上面，食指轻轻卷动，像是在空中比出一个斐波那契数列的弧线，然后对方被他惊醒，惺忪的睡眼带着困惑投向他，然而他只是吻了他的额头，用十二万分的温柔。他克制住一大早就抱他的冲动，只是享受着他们终于在一起的这个事实。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">威尔的眉头微微皱了皱，喉结在脖颈的皮肤下滑动，像是水面上倏忽而逝的一道波，他的脖子仰起来，一张多么美的小提琴！仿佛等待着一双手握住它，捏碎它，汉尼拔想知道他在梦着什么，是昨夜的余韵还是弗吉尼亚的溪流，他从被单下缠住威尔的手指，让对方像婴儿一样下意识的握住，一阵甜蜜的眩晕击中了他，他哼起一支小曲，几个小节之后才意识到那是一段烂俗的旋律，而他只在某次调频中听到过一次，然而因为切中他当下的愉悦，所以这点失态实在不值一提。他下不起狠心放开那只依赖他的手，为此迟到了见病人二十分钟之久，而他毫不为此感到抱歉，并暗暗为自己在改善威尔睡眠质量中起到的影响感到十分得意，哪怕事实上造成这一切的只是昨天晚上他的过分索取。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他现时的病人已经从人变成了狗，是的，了不起的汉尼拔莱克特医生，现在成了一家兽医院的院长，这让他的定制毛料衣服总是沾满了狗毛，几乎变成了混纺，但想到威尔时不时会为此跑来接他下班，并且在自家的狗子对他的衣服又嗅又扑时露出的仿佛看到儿子出息了的太太一般的微笑，他感觉到这点代价还是值得的。一开始他还会面带嫌弃的用镊子一根根夹起那些狗毛，让它们及时离开他的视线，但自从威尔趴在他身上用滚筒帮他整理过一次之后，他现在都能毫无困难的与这些狗毛良好相处。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">今天的病人，啊不，病犬，是一条小柯基，主人总是忘记给它的饮水器加水，这让他出现了一些早期肾病的症状，汉尼拔并不讨厌那些总是疏于照顾狗狗的主人，相反，他感觉到这人的出现几近上帝的安排。他把主人请到他的办公室喝了一杯咖啡，这意味着他可以有新鲜的腰子带回家了，人的腰子和猪不同，没有那种淡淡的骚味，但是滋味更加浓郁。面前穿着帽衫短裤的男人倒下了，药见效很快，汉尼拔的味觉器官被刺激起来，配合涂了白脱的法棍，或许偶尔来一次简单的早餐也不错。他穿上自己备在办公室的谋杀套装，把无辜的受害者摆成一个十字。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">威尔打着哈欠发现了汉尼拔留下的早餐，一盘摆放可堪艺术品的腿肉，他的狗狗已经迫不及待的摇起了尾巴，但威尔非常确定，这不是什么他和狗该吃的食物，这盘肉的背后可能是某个失踪已久且尸体尚未被发现的可怜人，尸体的某个部位可能仍然存放在与他一步之隔的那个巨型冰柜里。他推开盘子，从碗柜的角落里找出一盒尚未来得及被汉尼拔销毁的黄金格雷厄姆谷物饼干，懒洋洋的倒进牛奶里。格雷厄姆的早餐是格雷厄姆小饼干，行吧，他耸耸肩，对自己的谐音梗给了个冷淡的反应，一边想着自己可没有这种小饼干这么甜，当然，他的枕边人或许有不同看法。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">汉尼拔已经把所有的狗碗都满上了，看起来是狗粮，这让他松了一口气，然后瞥到了桌上的报纸，也许是汉尼拔故意留在那里的，好让那些大字触目惊心的印在他的视网膜上，甚至不用戴上眼镜都可以看得见，这个充满控制欲的混蛋，是的，好啦，现在他知道今天是他们逃脱一周年的纪念日了，他一边咯哒咯哒的嚼着小脆饼干，一面扒拉着自己的小卷毛，当然他也可以什么都不做，但是恶魔不会在床上放过他的，噢，那个迷人的冷血怪物，他在某些方面的自控力实在叫人生气，如果威尔说</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">的话，汉尼拔足可以坚持着不碰他一下直到威尔最终主动求饶，最久的一次威尔只坚持了四天</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">他打开搜索引擎，既然要做的话，那就做点能让那个混蛋吃惊的事情好啦，他也想看到医生出人意料的表情</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">他敲击键盘，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">如何烘烤曲奇饼</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">，黄油、面粉、鸡蛋、巧克力</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">唔，看起来很简单，他确信他们的厨房里什么原材料都不会缺少，如果黄油都有所谓的年份或者产地讲究的话，汉尼拔采购的黄油也一定是符合各种苛刻条件的第一等。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">他漫不经心的把最后一点牛奶喝完，和狗狗们玩了一会儿接抛球游戏，然后他就着手干了起来，没忘记先在汗衫外头套上了一件围裙，并且对围裙上的</span> <span class="s2">love Hanni</span> <span class="s1">字样嗤之以鼻（显然出自某个自恋狂的手笔）</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">称量面粉，切开冻得梆硬的黄油（直男不知道什么叫做解冻！），然后他别出心裁的加了一些格雷厄姆小饼干，用打蛋器搅拌起来，狗儿给他的动作伴奏，汪汪，汪汪，好的，谢谢你巴斯特，看着吧一定会非常好吃，他伸了伸懒腰，用模具压出曲奇的形状，然后有些不趁手的用小棍在曲奇上戳出一张笑脸。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第一次，他的烤箱忘了预热，第二次，他忘记设置定时，直到忠心的温斯顿在烤箱和他之间来回奔跑大叫，才让他的注意力从手上的钓饵回到了厨房，已经焦炭化的小曲奇耗费了他额外一个小时来清理烤架，第三次，他发誓不再分神，但是彻底变形仿佛一滩软泥的曲奇让他对自己产生了怀疑。又经过半个小时的研究，他相信这是由于过度的搅拌让面团的温度过高，并向麦克斯和杰克承诺下次一定没问题，而两条狗狗用呜呜声对此表示了疑惑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">重新出发的面团第四次又失败了，之后的第五次，第六次也一样，与软泥相反，这次的面团硬的仿佛疙瘩块，也许是面粉太多、搅拌不充分、没有彻底打发，狗狗们围着被扔进垃圾桶的废品，威尔不得不小心看着它们防止后者把巧克力吃进肚里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">汉尼拔以最小的创口取下了男人的腰子，比起粗暴的烤制，要不要烟熏呢，或者还是尝试一道新的食谱，本地的食材还有一些他并不熟悉的材料，罂粟是其中之一，也许他倒可以向熟食店的老板讨教一下一些口口相传的秘方。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">他轻快的打开车门，和他一起的有妥帖的放进了密封袋的新鲜腰子和那只显然对发生了什么懵然不知的柯基</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">对自己即将被一个有着满脸胡茬的卷发男人又亲又抱的命运一无所知</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">更不知道自己将成为又一晚肉体碰撞的起因和见证。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">汉尼拔打开门的时候，首先映入他眼帘的是一地板的面粉和饼干碎渣，几乎无缝契合进了他的羊毛地毯以至于几乎无法用任何物理手段</span> <span class="s2">undo</span> <span class="s1">这一切，除了一个办法</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">扔掉这张重新订购并等三个月直到地毯从摩洛哥漂洋过海过来。而威尔的膝盖显然在什么地方撞了一下，拜地毯所赐没有磕破，但是红了一大块，围裙上满是粉渍和干了的硬巧克力，脸上则点缀着奶油，正捧着一烤盘的丑脸曲奇</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">显而易见的烘焙失败</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">带着掩饰不住的沮丧走向垃圾桶</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">他很难不注意到那些曲奇的巧克力馅从那仿佛是咧着的嘴的地方流了一烤盘，每个曲奇看起来都正在呕吐。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">门厅的地毯离厨房有相当距离，汉尼拔在脑中还原了事发经过，相信他的花生酱男孩（</span> <span class="s2">peanut butter</span> <span class="s1">）一定是被什么绊了一大跤，才能导致仿佛有整一小袋面粉量的粉渣飞溅到了门厅的地毯上，如果他想制造什么</span> <span class="s2">surprise</span> <span class="s1">的话，他显然做到了，</span> <span class="s2">in a negative way.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">当威尔把目光投向门口的时候他的脸蛋一瞬间被照亮了，汉尼拔的腋下夹着一只看起来老实巴交的短腿柯基，虽然他想抗议夹着狗可能不是什么好主意但是他马上就上前抱过了狗狗，并在同一时间叫出了他能想到的第一个好名字，</span> <span class="s2">Cookie</span> <span class="s1">（没错，又一个糟糕的谐音梗），听上去像是对自己这一下午失败的恰如其分的反讽。他由衷的高兴他们的家要迎来第八条狗了，这让他像个多育的太太一样，有了操持着一大家子的错觉。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">汉尼拔微笑着进了门，威尔看起来像是打定主意了要对他视而不见，他知道他的爱人乐于见到他的期待落空，作为他持之以恒带有反叛意味的小恶作剧。汉尼拔用一种纵容的姿态解开了领带，从威尔即将丢弃的成品中掂起一块，轻轻送进了口里。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">看起来他们都为对方着想着</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">一次投其所好的纪念日礼物交换，虽然结果多多少少有些折衷</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">汉尼拔尝到了他吃过口味最为猎奇的一次曲奇饼，无疑对他养尊处优的舌头是一次折磨，而威尔，也许并不会想知道这条柯基的由来，起码他的直觉告诉他绝不会是类似什么流浪犬之类的鬼话。</span> <span class="s2">Cookie</span> <span class="s1">很快和其他的狗狗打成了一片，他们在面粉和奶油里疯跑了起来，汉尼拔不禁产生了换所房子的冲动。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">送我一条狗，真是毫不费力又不出错的安全选择，</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">威尔用沾满面粉的手推了推黑框眼镜，</span> <span class="s2">“‘</span> <span class="s1">采撷低枝上的果子</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s1">，又一次。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">汉尼拔看出来他的嗤之以鼻语气下的逞强，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你在贬损自己，</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">汉尼拔扬了扬眉毛，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">讨好你从来不是低枝上的果子，我恐怕需要翻越一座勃朗峰。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">威尔不置可否的背过身，汉尼拔知道他并不像他看起来的那么不感兴趣，这个姿势让汉尼拔的视线落在对方顺着臀部起伏的棉质内裤上，这景象看起来仿佛含蓄的邀请，他在想</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">采撷</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">这个词是否含有某种双关，而</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">勃朗峰</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">显然是对此的小小呼应，那曲线让他想起绵软的山坡，柔和的山坳，以及不为人知的幽深涧谷。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">“the red herring fallacy</span> <span class="s3">（红鲱鱼谬论）</span> <span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s3">威尔抿着嘴唇，</span> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s3">你偷换了概念，而且期望我指出这一点。让我赢下一小场嘴仗，便于你顺势提出一些无理的要求，</span> <span class="s1">you are better than that, doctor.”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">汉尼拔焦糖色的眸子眯起，</span> <span class="s1">“then will you allow me?”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">他顿了顿，又说道：</span> <span class="s2">“now.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">汉尼拔该死的打了直球，实在叫人意外不是吗，他们当然都知道汉尼拔的拐弯抹角是为了什么，一点前戏，一点润滑剂，一点你进我退、欲拒还迎的助兴，所以当他用他的方式赤裸裸的问出来的时候，威尔的头轰一声的炸响了，他穿着围裙，被汉尼拔压在厨房台上的画面闪回过他的大脑，这一联想毫无疑问撩拨起了他的情欲，他感觉到自己的内裤紧绷，顶住了围裙的前端。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">棉质内裤夹紧了，布料的褶皱勾勒出臀瓣的沟壑，挺翘的形状让汉尼拔想现在就用自己的阴茎撬入他的深处，感受威尔的火辣的包覆，然而他只是贴近了他，让自己的肿胀隔着裤子牢牢顶在了威尔的身后。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">医生的手穿过围裙，从他的汗衫下找到了他胸前的两点突起，他轻轻的捻动它们，带着一种怜爱却又想要跪下亲吻圣物的虔诚，直到威尔微微喘起来，不由自主去蹭动医生的老二，汉尼拔用一种怀抱珍宝的方式从后面搂抱着他，让对方的头依偎着他的脖颈，潮湿的卷发刺刺痒痒的贴在他的颈窝，对方的背倚靠着他的胸，脚尖踮起，整个人仿佛失去重心般向他的方向倾倒，以一种罔顾了平衡的迷醉的姿势，他轻轻啃咬着他甜心的耳朵尖，一边在他耳边低声问：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“will you allow me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">温斯顿不解的看着他们，巴斯特也凑近了，狗狗们看着两个主人像一个人一样的合为一体，而新来的</span> <span class="s2">Cookie</span> <span class="s1">歪着头躲在了后面。</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">威尔的脸红了，他有了一群不少的观众，他想象自己在狗狗面前被剥光、勃起，被操干、呻吟，这让他有了一种奇妙的背德感，他又想到了他</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">太太</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">的身份假设（毕竟他穿着围裙），他的后穴搅紧了，汉尼拔的手适时的隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎，找到了濡湿的那一小片布料，他把拇指轻轻按住上端，沿着凹陷轻轻撸动，威尔忍不住颤抖了，</span> <span class="s2">“you always get what you want.” </span> <span class="s1">他从牙缝里挤出这句话。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I believe it’s also what you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Then what the hell are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“May I take it as a ‘yes’?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it! Yes, Hannibal! Yes”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">汉尼拔猛的扯下了威尔的内裤，他的阴茎倏的弹出，暴露在冷空气里，这让他的情欲急遽窜升起来，阴茎的顶端没有阻碍的抵住了他的围裙，他难耐的呜咽了一声，心仿佛被千百只手抓挠着。汉尼拔慢慢解开自己的裤链，却不急于进去，他沿着威尔的穴口耐心的划着圈，噢，只有英国的小溪才能被称作是</span> <span class="s2">stream</span> <span class="s1">，溪边的野花撒落在河床，而一顶缤纷的花冠在水面上漂浮着，他说着进来，进来，请进来，于是金色的光浇了他一身，威尔对他说，</span> <span class="s2">please, pretty please, </span> <span class="s1">于是他的心融化在了溪底。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当他缓缓的碾入的时候，他身下的人抖着腿承受着这一切，绷紧了的脊背仍密不可分的与他贴合在一起，他插入的极深，直到他们之间再无一物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">威尔的身体融解了，从腰以下被分成了两半，这让他想到人鱼是怎么甘愿服下毒药，让那条漂亮的鱼尾巴变成两条人腿的，看不见的溪流缓解着疼痛，挟裹着他前进，他感到身体深处流淌出源源不断的欲望，像是水面上的泡沫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不由自主的抬起了腰，光着的脚趾蜷紧了，他感觉到狗狗们在盯着自己，盯着他们的结合处，他用屁股吸吮着医生的粗长阴茎，门厅照进的下午四点的日光拉长了他们的影子，淫液沿着他光裸的大腿滴在褪到他脚踝的内裤上，羊毛地毯上，他能听到医生进出他身体时囊袋打在他屁股上啪啪的响声，还有他自己伴着每一次的抽插抑止不住的叫声，这一切放大了他的羞耻感，他的脸红的像是要烧起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">医生突然抱起他，把他的一条腿抬过头，而从他的斜后方重又深深的进入，他的围裙被迫掀了起来，高高翘起的阴茎整个袒露在狗狗们的面前，随着汉尼拔的进出甩动着，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">，他用像要哭出来一样的高音恳求医生换个地方，狗狗们好奇的眼神让他的脸几乎要滴出血来。汉尼拔的喘息渐渐带上了野兽般的低吼，他爱人滚烫而湿润的后穴夹得是如此之紧，他甚至感觉到理性不复存在，他被威尔的肉体彻彻底底的驯服了，既然如此，他也要夺走威尔的，他们<em>非此不可，</em>他加快了频率，充分的搅动他爱人的内壁，威尔含含糊糊带着哭腔的拒绝着，他不能就这样射出来，他不能当着狗狗们的面高潮。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">医生在他爱人的脖子后面舔弄着，在他胸前那小巧可爱又出奇敏感的乳头上逗弄着，威尔的意志在冲撞中溃散了，随着汉尼拔浓厚的释放在他的体内，他抽搐着到达了顶点，并且失控的对着他的观众们射了出来，这快感是如此强烈，并又延续了如此之久，以至于他瘫软在汉尼拔的怀里，骑着他尚未疲软的老二对他喃喃的说了很久没有人听得懂的情话。他们相拥着躺倒在混合了面粉、奶油、饼干碎屑和精液的地毯上，肉体纠缠，精疲力尽。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">汉尼拔轻轻拖起威尔，让他坐倒在自己身上。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">这并不是他想提出的所谓</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">无理的要求</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">，他特地为周年纪念去买的丁字裤还躺在他的公事包里，他惬意的吻了吻威尔的额头</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">至于丁字裤</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">就留到明天好了。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>